Super Stoner and Bong Boy
by Captain Boek
Summary: A joint (heh heh) effort between Colonel Ketchup and Captain Boek. 2 stoned super heroes will save the day, or maybe just watch TV... I don't remember.
1. Smokin' at School

AND NOW, A TOTAL MASTERPIECE!

_(Or waste of time, depending on your viewpoint)_

Super Stoner 

&

Bong Boy 

Disclaimer: Captain Boek does not support drug use in any way, shape, or form… Well, other than caffeine and prescription medication.

Editor Note: The name Super Stoner was Colonel Ketchup's idea, the rest was Captain Boek's. Colonel Ketchup edited and typed the story (because Captain Boek's a newbie!).

            _Now we start our epic saga…_

            One day, shortly after his 6th hour class, Nada Tusmart, a 15 year old, found himself with his friends outside. By found, I mean he just realized where he was.

            His friend was fried again, and said "Dude, want some, I found it on side of the road."

            Of course it was pot, and in an interesting package. Nada didn't read the package though. He just smoked it, using his math homework as the paper.

            After Nada sat there for awhile, he shrieked in pain. "Dude, what's wrong?" Said his friend.

            "I was just thinking… It hurt my head." Anyways, after much painful thinking, Nada stopped. He also got high and missed 7th hour, which of course, was a test. He also missed the bus, and had to walk home, high as a kite.

            Suddenly, a truck hits him. This was because he was in the middle of the road, but he was hit nonetheless. He got smushed against a wall.

            "Dude, are you OK?" Said a hippy, from Albuquerque, where coincidentally, is where they were now.

(A/N: As you read, the author is singing Albuquerque by "Weird Al" Yankovic)

            "How the f@$# did I survive that." Said Nada, pushing the 2,000-pound, wide load, semi-truck off of his flattened body.

            "Dude, you smoked my stash!" Said the Hippy.

            "Wha'…" Said Nada, trying not to think, because that hurt.

            "Your friend found my stash, and you smoked it, and now I'm out 50 bucks. Man, that was supposed to be the wackiest weed of all." The hippy said, looking bummed.

            Nada pulled the wrapper out of his pocket.

Wacko Weed 

_Dude, we totally forgot our slogan._

Uh, may cause powers and stuff in humans… 


	2. Finding of the Powers

Super Stoner  
  
&  
  
Bong Boy  
  
Note: Neither the author nor the editor support drugs other than caffine, or medication.  
  
"Dude, do you know what that means?" Nada asked the hippy.  
  
"No..."  
  
Nada twapts the hippy's head.  
  
"Oh, man. This must be one of those 'Guy almost gets killed after recieving super-powers and then somehow ends up saving the world' kinda stories; This is beggining to sound a lot like a cross between Cheech and Chong & Senseless Man." Nada takes a breath. "I wonder what powers I have..." Nada thinks deeply.  
  
"Maybe I'm stretchy." The hippy pulls on Nada's finger, which rips off. "Ouch! No stretchiness!"  
  
"Dude, maybe you can fly." Offered the hippie.  
  
"Whoa..." Nada climbs atop a convieniently placed ladder, jumps, and falls flat on the ground.  
  
***  
  
Much time had passed over Nada's painful thinking. "Maybe your power's weed smokin'." Said the hippy.  
  
"Nah, that's what got me the powers. Maybe I have lazer eyes." Nada glares at people. Their heads blow up. "Maybe I control fire." Nada has a painful expression on his face whilst concentrating. All drugs in the hippy's pocket ignite.  
  
"Holy crap!" The hippy said falling over.  
  
"Yup." Said Nada. "Whoa, I have paper skin." Nada observed. He picks up his fallen finger, which is a perfect 'joint'. He notices a new finger has replaced the ripped one.  
  
"Dude, can I have that?!"  
  
Nada thwapts the hippy again.  
  
"Is that a yes."  
  
Nada sights, and gives the hippy his finger. Nada looks down at his wrist, which has a hole in it. "Whoa..."   
  
Nada had just seen Spider-Man, so he tried the 2 fingers down thing that the wall-crawler did. Apparently it didn't work.  
  
Nada tried several other hand gestures, and by the time he did the rudest of them all, a weed-spike shot from his arm.  
  
Nada is henceforth to be known as 'Super-Stoner'.  
  
"Crap." Said Super Stoner.  
  
"What?" Asked the hippy.  
  
"I don't have a stupid side-kick with no powers." Said SuperStoner, looking downcast.  
  
"Well, I don't have tights, bnut I could be a side-kick." Offered the hippy.  
  
"You need a dumb name." Said SuperStoner.  
  
"Oh, well, just call me Bong-Boy."  
  
And that is how the epic duo was formed. 


	3. Master of Evil, well kinda, maybe

Super Stoner  
&  
Bong Boy  
  
Disclaimer- Neither the author nor the beta-reader/editor-dude (Col. Ketchup) support drugs (other than caffeine or Dr. Prescribed) or are against anti-drug movements... Well, except for the really annoying ones (like on South Park).  
  
Chapter 3- The Master of evil... Well, kinda... maybe...  
  
OK ladies and gents, now for the evil doctor of death who tries to beat our hero, but just can't do it.  
  
"Hello boys and girls, how are we today?" Asked the schools resident anti-drug speaker.  
  
"Fine Dr. D.A.R.E." (A/N: D.A.R.E.= Drug Abuse Resistence Education) Beamed the class.  
  
"Hey Dr. D.A.R.E., where were all those noises coming from?" Asked a little girl.  
  
"Those children, are noises of the crack heads." replied Dr. D.A.R.E.  
  
The only bad things about this guy were his high pitch voice, and the fact that he hated drugs in every way, shape, and form. Even the good ones, Mmm'kay?  
  
Nada, who sits in the back of the class, not as Super-Stoner, and asks "Dude, what the crap are you smokin'?" The doctor looks like he's going to explode.  
  
"First of all young man, 'crap' is not a proper word in school, Mmm'kay, second, I don't smoke anything because I'm a Dr. of D.A.R.E., hence the name Dr. D.A.R.E."  
  
Nada looks at the doc and says, "Dude, you need to mellow out, do some weed or somethin'." This however, just makes Dr. D.A.R.E. red hot with rage.  
  
"I never!" Spat Dr. D.A.R.E. "You, young man, will not give me that, and shall have 200 hours of community service for your disrespect and drug usage!" Though that didn't settle to well with Nada.  
  
"Dude, you have to be my enemy from now on, 'cause you suck!" 


	4. The First Fight

Super Stoner  
  
&  
  
Bong Boy  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time you're going to see this; author does not support drugs, other than Dr. Perscribed and caffine. Also, author does NOT support making fun of people of Mexican heritage. No offense, but this is a comedy, don't take it so seriously.   
  
---  
  
The TV is blaring: "Next week on Mexican Man, and Beaner Boy, after throwing several burrito bombs; They both die!"  
  
"Well that was crap!" Said Super Stoner.  
  
"Not really," Said Bong Boy. "They're had that same plotline for 18 seasons."  
  
"What the f*%, 18 seasons!? I'd rather watch 'Will and Grace' than that $#!+!"  
  
"Watch your MOUTH, we're trying to keep this $#!+ at a PG-13 rating!" Exclaimed Bong Boy.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright flash of light blinds our heroes. As they both get up, "Dude, what the h311 was that?" "Remember the rating d@mm1+!"  
  
"Whoa, Dr. Dare, like what are you doing in my house at 3:30 in the morning? You're a teacher. I could get you in trouble." 'THWAPT!' "Ouch! What are you throwing at me?!" Asked Super Stoner.  
  
"Anti-mellow meds, to sober you up." Said Dr. Dare.  
  
"Stop, I'll get a bad headache. Ouch!" Said Super Stoner. "Ok, now you've made me mad!" The room starts smoking, as Super Stoner changes into his costume, and throws his Mary-Jane spikes at Dr. Dare, immediately making him higher than a kite. More stoned than a mountain. Dr. Dare falls to the floor.  
  
"Dude, like now what?" Asks Bong Boy.  
  
"Just throw the garbage, him, out bacck." Said Super Stoner. 


	5. love'hit stone'hard

Disclaimer: author does not support illegal drugs in anyway at all what so ever  
  
The next day Notda awoke around 10:30about 2hour late for school and said "Holy sh#$ I like 2 hour late for school'' HE was walking to school when he saw a girl dressed kind of like him long black jeans and shirt chains and spikes. So He went up to her and said "hey were are like freaking late'', remembering the pg -13 rating And so she said ''yea WE are". Notda asked her name "what is your name " My name is Anita Aguy the girl said  
  
The day went on and they became really good friends and hung a lot about 3days later Anita was over at Notda's house by now Notda had told his name to her. And they were watching a movie Arkansas Inbreeding (A/N: not trying to offend anyone )and Anita got closer to Notda they look into each others eyes you know the whole sappy story with love in stuff Well lets just put it this way they were friend with benefits 


	6. Again with more fighting part 1

Well you guessed it there is going to be more fighting only this time Super Stoner and Bong boy are on the offensive  
  
One dark night (like there is any other kind of night) anyway shortly after the whole scene with Dr. DARE at Notda house (chapter4) Our "heroes ''went to Dr. Dare's hideout of Doooooom!!!!! "Dude we're just going to the 3rd floor custodian closet ''.said Bong Boy. "That's beside the point'' said Super Stoner. Trying to be sneaking and doing a good job Super Stoner was on his tip toes.  
  
And then "craaaaaaaaaap" and of course our brilliant Bong Boy had just fallen into a hole of death , ok maybe not bad but, still it was a friggen big hole yo .Well Super Stoner could not leave Bong Boy to his mousy fate. So Super Stoner jumped in, and as he was going down the biggo friggen long hole of doom he remembered ''Wait if Dr. Dare's thing is up then why are we going down" There was a hard "thud" as our heroes hit the ground hard .after that there was a blinding light come from you guess it Dr. Dare As Super Stoner and Bong Boy get up  
  
"Dude you need to put in a elevator for that sh# someone could get hurt" said Bong Boy, Dr. Dare hit him "no sh Sherlock that's the point both of you watch yo mouths fools don't make me remind you on the rating thing  
  
Ok viewers tune in next time to see the conclusion of this battle Super Stoner walks up to Captain Boek and reminds him that this is a short story and not a show. Well you get the point hehehe. 


End file.
